


The First & Last Annual Justice League Halloween Bash

by TwinEnigma



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hilarity Ensues, Prompt Fill, Young Justice Anon Meme, sort of a crossover if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Justice League throws a Halloween party, everyone turns into their costumes and it's up to Wally West to save the day.</p><p>Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understatement of the Year Award

                “Well, this isn’t good,” Barry said.

                Wally rather thought that was a complete understatement on his uncle’s part.

                “I think everyone’s become their costumes,” Barry paused, turning his head to watch what was quite likely the Green Lantern John Stewart in some of the most psychedelic clothes since Hendrix walked the earth. “I’m going to hazard a guess and say we’re dealing with magic.”

                Which would explain everything, even the fact that Wally’s hands and body were currently bigger than he remembered and his uncle was looking rather short and, actually, much more of a teenager than he did at the moment. Except, Wally mulishly thought, magic was not real, so this had to have a much more mundane explanation. Like a body switching ray, or an age-gun, or mass hypnosis – all the things of real, if a little mad, science.

                “Je ne comprends pas,” Artemis said, from beside them. “Qui êtes-vous?”

                Of course, she’d gone as some French aristocrat and was suddenly now able to speak fluent French and only that. But at least she was safely accounted for, which was more than Wally could say for the rest of his teammates, who were lost, somewhere, in the chaos that had suddenly become the First (and possibly last) Justice League Halloween Bash.

                Artemis suddenly screamed and dove behind Wally as Superman, dressed in tattered clothes and wearing chains, floated up through the wall next to them with a completely bewildered expression. The Man of Steel turned his very startled eyes to Wally and said, “Barry, I think I’m dead. I mean, really dead.”

                Wally ignored Artemis’s terrified French and sighed, “Sorry, wrong speedster. My uncle’s over there. Age-switch, you know how it goes.”

                Barry waved to the perplexed Kryptonian. “He’s in denial. Just go with it, Supes.”

                Superman nodded absently, “Right. So any idea what’s going on?”

                “You know, the usual Friday shenanigans,” Barry shrugged, “Everyone suddenly turning into their costumes at our first holiday party with the kids, supervillains likely to be involved as part of some distraction or crazy revenge scheme, and we’re probably the only sane three left in the building.”

                “Wonderful,” Superman sighed.

                “Make that the only sane four,” a familiar voice said from next to them. Were it a little more growly, Wally would have said it belonged to Batman, but the owner was in fact an unrecognizable man in a grey coat and cape, grey mask and fedora.   The man bowed, doffing his hat, and added, “The Grey Ghost, at your service.”

                “The who?” Wally asked, staring.

                “TV show. Before your time,” Superman said.

                “I can see we’re in a bit of a pickle,” the Grey Ghost turned in a strange way, like he was playing to a camera. “I suggest we attempt to establish some order and search for clues. The chaos is likely obscuring some greater nefariousness.”

                “Right,” Wally said, nodding slowly, and then leaned over to whisper to his uncle, “Did he always talk like that?”

                “You have no idea,” Barry whispered back, grinning with ill-concealed glee. “Just wait, I’ll bet he does one of his famous Ghost Deductions.”

                Wally rolled his eyes.   Somehow, he was not too impressed with the idea of a nostalgia trip regarding a show he’d never seen, but apparently was the stuff of awesome for the League’s generation. That and it always sucked when he didn’t get the joke.   “Okay, well, I’m going to see if I can find my friends before they hurt themselves.”

                “A wise decision, chum,” the Grey Ghost said, clapping Wally on the shoulder. “But be on your guard. I sense a fowl plot afoot.”

                At the strange emphasis on the word, Barry and Superman both exchanged a look and neither could quite hide their grins, though Superman appeared to be desperately trying.

                “Riiiight,” Wally said, turning and starting to walk away. “Come on, Artemis.”

                “Chevalier! Chevalier! Ne me quitte pas!” she shouted, hurrying after him as fast as her skirts would allow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman, in _Batman: The Animated Series_ , is revealed to be a huge, giant fanboy for an in-universe series called "The Grey Ghost," which is itself an affectionate reference to the Adam West Batman serials and the star of said show is also played by Adam West. Hence, Batman in this chapter is essentially playing both Adam West's Batman and Grey Ghost.


	2. Only Sane Man

                As it turned out, it wasn’t very hard to find M’gann and Connor. They were near the balcony before everything had gone pear-shaped and that was exactly where Wally and Artemis found them. And, just as with everyone else, they’d become their costumes.

                …Which was unfortunate, really, because he could have really used some backup. Instead, all Wally had to work with was a massively depowered blast from the past in the form of a wary M’gann in a pink poodle skirt and rockabilly punk Connor in leather, looking straight like they’d come out of one of those old Elvis Presley movies from the Second World War. And, weirder still, Connor was actually coolly trying to size him up as he slicked back his hair with a comb. It’d be laughable if the situation weren’t so serious.

                But no, here he was, Wally West, only sane man of his team, and it was up to him to get this whole brainwashing debacle sorted before things really got nutty. Not that things already weren’t several flavors of nutty, but the less nut-flavored this situation got, the better. And that meant sorting this thing out fast, which would, of course, be easier with his team.

                He took one look at the depowered, currently human M’gann chatting with the Lady Artemis in somewhat stilted, clearly textbook French and the similarly depowered, human rockabilly Connor sulking next to them and then Wally immediately rolled his eyes. He’d almost be better off doing this on his own.

                And yet, he couldn’t leave them alone. If this was, indeed, an attack, then they would be completely helpless.

                Wally froze in place, his eyes widening in shock. Of course! Now it all made sense! Incapacitate the League by turning them into their costumes and then, while they’re floundering around unawares, take them out.

                “Guys, come on,” he said, holding out his hand to his bespelled teammates. “We’re going to save the Justice League.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wally...


	3. Why Did It Have To Be Bears?

               In order to save the League, Wally figured there was only one logical place to start – the surveillance systems. If anything or anyone happened to be out of place, the computer would be able to spot it on the cameras. Normally, this would be Dick’s job, but since the Boy Wonder was currently lost somewhere in the crowd, Wally would just have to do it himself.

                Of course, this also hinged on the condition that they would be able to get out of the room, which was proving to be rather difficult.

                One, it was a “bring a friend or two” type of party, so there were loads and loads of superheroes here. Two, they‘d all become their costumes, three, some of those costumes weren’t exactly of the friendly variety, and, four, he was essentially lugging around three pieces of civilian deadweight. Not feeling the aster was an understatement.

                Wally tossed Frankenstein’s Monster across the room and winced as he watched him hit the wall. He’d apologize later, but right now, there were infinitely more pressing matters.

                Like the giant bear.

                Why, oh, why did Green Arrow think it would be funny to go as a bear?

                Wally rolled his eyes, preparing to do a high-speed bounce that’d knock him out until everything was fixed.

                “Petrificus Totalis!” someone, a young boy perhaps, shouted.

                The archer turned very real, very upset bear froze in place and Harry Potter stepped out from behind him, blinking and trying to push his glasses back up on his nose.

                “Are you all right?” he asked.

                Wally stared. Artemis babbled something in hysterical French and hid behind Connor and M’gann, who were just confused. But, then again, they didn’t have the advantage of knowing that this was the movie version of Harry (much less who Harry Potter was), who had blue eyes, and that in all likelihood Dick had just unwittingly found them.

                Oh, and he was a wizard. Which was silly, because of the whole magic not being real thing, but if everyone had truly become their costumes then Dick having wizard-y powers would make perfect sense. Although, Wally did have to admit Dick seemed a lot smaller than he should be. Then again, he wasn’t quite the right size either due to that stupid age-switch ray, so maybe his perception was just a little skewed.

                “Yeah, sure,” Wally said, holding out a hand. “Come on, kid. We’re going to go find out what’s going on and put a stop to it. Got any more of those spells?”

                Harry hesitated. “I’m just a first year… And I’m not supposed to do magic in front of muggles.”

                “Trust me, you’re not among muggles,” Wally said, rolling his eyes.

                “Well,” Harry said, chewing on his lip a little, “I guess it’s okay, then.”

                “Great, let’s go,” Wally said, grabbing Dick and dragging his teammates past the petrified bear.


	4. Disco

                This was just not Wally’s night.

                He groaned and resisted the urge to pull at his hair. The goddamn computer wouldn’t recognize his voice and open up the control room for him. It was either broken or maybe the age-switch ray made his voice too deep or any number of things and the only one who know how to fix it currently thought he was a first year in Hogwarts.

                “Great, just great,” Wally groaned.

                How the hell were they supposed to save the Justice League now?

                It was at this point that Kaldur appeared. Or rather, the 70’s Kung-Fu master with an Afro he was turned into appeared. He stared at Wally, looked at him head to toe, and then said: “Kid Flash, where are you going?”

                “Well, I was try- _hey!_ You know who I am!” Wally stopped, mid-snark, and launched himself at his friend, pulling him into a hug. “Oh my god, man, you have no idea what I’ve had to deal with.”

                “I think I can imagine,” Kaldur said dryly, rolling his eyes as he extricated himself from the speedster’s arms. “I assume you’re trying to get to central control?”

                “Yeah, but the computer won’t recognize me,” Wally explained, frowning. “Please tell me you know how to override the doors.”

                Kaldur gave him an indecipherable look and walked up to the doors. “Emergency override: C-5 danger hot.”

                “Recognized, Aqualad, B02,” the computer announced and the door slid open.

                Kaldur turned, smiling a little as he indicated the doorway. “After you.”

                Wally resisted the urge to punch him and merely waved everyone else through, before heading in as well.


	5. Camera Action

                “Okay, the plan is to look for anything that isn’t normal and then go and stop it,” Wally said, punching up the surveillance feeds.

                Connor glared at him. “Like you, speedy-boy?”

                Wally resisted the urge to bang his head against the desktop. It wouldn’t help. Instead, he rolled his eyes, and viciously jabbed at the keyboard. “Anything abnormal _barring_ the people in this room right now.”

                “Like floating glowy things?” Harry Potter asked, pointing at one of the displayed feeds. “Is that normal here?”

                Kaldur leaned over to look. “No, it is not. Computer, enhance feed from camera 16.”

                The computer pulled it up, revealing a glowing, spinning statue with two faces and a familiar figure gloating behind it.

                “Klarion,” Wally growled, cracking his knuckles.

                Kaldur frowned. “I don’t see his cat.”

                “That’s not good,” Wally said.

                Kaldur straightened up, took off his gi top, pulled off his wig, and pulled out his water bearers. “I have a plan.”

                Wally had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it.


	6. It's Witchcraft

                Said feeling was entirely justified.

                Wally, Kaldur and Rockabilly Punk Conner were to have the dubious honor of distracting Klarion long enough that Harry, M’gann and Artemis could corner the Witch Boy’s familiar and catch it. They would then use said familiar as a bargaining chip to get Klarion to undo whatever it was he’d done to make everyone turn into their costumes. This would be difficult _normally_ , with everyone at full strength. However, as Kaldur had pointed out, Klarion didn’t know his little shenanigan had given them an ace in the hole in the form of one Harry Potter. All Harry had to do was petrify the cat and refuse to restore it until Klarion agreed to their terms.

                Simple, yes; fun, definitely not.

                Klarion was gloating up a storm, gleefully tossing energy around in an attempt to hit them, and it was laughably clear to Wally that the Witch Boy was just toying with them. Both Kaldur and Wally were taking some pretty hard hits in their attempt to keep the now vulnerable Connor from getting flash-fried like a chicken or worse.

                He owed them.   He so owed them.

                Klarion wound up, spinning in the air, and gave them an unholy grin. “Playtime’s over.”

                “You’re quite right about that,” Harry Potter said, everyone looking in the direction his voice came from.

                The boy stood there, one hand holding the petrified familiar, and the other clenched firmly around his wand. It didn’t take a genius to see that he was shaking in his sneakers, but the kid was making an effort to look as serious as he could.

                “You’re going to stop what you’re up to, or,” he paused.

                Klarion, having gone from shock to amusement, leered cruelly. “Or what?”

                “Or…” Harry swallowed his nervousness, straightened up and glared at the Chaos Lord. “Or I’ll do to your cat what I did to Lord Voldemort.”

                Klarion rolled his eyes. “You don’t even know what you did to him yet, do you?”

                Wally face-palmed and cursed under his breath. They were so screwed.

                “Oh, bullocks,” Harry said, tossing the petrified cat at Klarion and raising his wand. Aiming it right at the floating statue, he shouted, “FINITE INCATATEM!”

                “Idiot! That’s not going to-“ Klarion started, diving after his familiar.

                Energy rippled out of the wand, slamming into the statue. Said statue began to glow brighter and brighter, vibrating rapidly. Then, without warning, it exploded, raining marble chunks and dust everywhere and sending everyone flying.

                Klarion coughed, sitting up, and beamed in delight when he realized his beloved Teekl was no longer petrified. His joy, however, rapidly shifted into anger as he looked for the boy hero who’d been dressed as the Boy Who Lived and thoughts of all the wonderful ways he could pay him back flashed through his head.

                Said wearer of the Harry Potter costume, as if realizing he was being watched, slowly stood from his crouch and unflinchingly met the Chaos Lord’s gaze with bright blue eyes. He smiled, the fake glasses slipping off his face, and said one word:

                _“Shazam!”_

                Thunder roared and Captain Marvel stood there, smiling like a particularly hungry tiger.

                Klarion let out a very un-Chaos-Lord-y squeak and promptly vanished.

                There was complete silence for a moment.

                “Aw yeah, that was so cool!” Captain Marvel said, doing a fist pump. “I can’t believe I did that! Did you guys see that?”

                “Good job, Captain. I thought it was you,” Barry said, coughing a little as he patted the dust off his Kid Flash costume. He took off the red wig and gave it a wry smile, adding, “Wally just didn’t want to hear it.”

                Kaldur sat up, giving a rather impolite snort of amusement at the comment.

                Connor’s eyes flew open and he sat up like a shot. “Where’s M’gann? Where’s Artemis?”

                Captain Marvel scratched his head in bewilderment and then gave him a sheepish smile. “Uh, would you believe me if I said Zorro swooped in on a rope and rescued them from Klarion’s evil cat?”

                “Zorro?” Connor asked.

                “It was awesome,” Captain Marvel said, grinning. “He came out of nowhere, like a ninja!”

                There was an awkward silence.

                “Oh, I get it!” Barry said, slapping a hand against his forehead. “Of course. No wonder we couldn’t find Robin. Zorro. Freaking _Zorro._ He must have been tailing us the whole time.”

                “Sure was,” Robin said, popping up behind him.

                “AUGH! DON’T DO THAT!”


	7. Epilogue

                “Hmm,” Batman said, examining the bits of statue. He pulled tweezers from his belt, the Grey Ghost costume rustling as he moved, picked up a chunk of statue, and then added, “Janus, Roman god. Division of the self, male and female, light and dark.”

                Superman frowned. “Magic.”

                “But we were having fun before that, right, guys?” Barry asked. “Maybe we could do this again next year? Without the crazy costume stuff!”

                Wonder Woman and Batman both glowered at him.

                “So much for the Annual Justice League Halloween Bash,” Barry grumbled. “Some of it really was fun though. You made a great Grey Ghost, Bruce.”

                Batman stiffened.

                “It was spot on, right, Clark?” Barry added.

                “It was pretty good,” Superman admitted.

                “You even did a Ghost-Ded-“ Barry cut off with a yelp and raced out of Batarang range. “Too late, Bruce! I got footage!”

                Batman glared at him, pulled out the very-accurate looking replica line-gun.

                Barry laughed and ran.


End file.
